Pokemon - Guardians Of The Legends
by ArtSketch
Summary: Giratina has escaped his realm of distortion and is craving for blood…Arceus's blood…Now the god must seek help from his 'other half' in order to defeat Giratina.But Arceus's 'other half' doesn't remember anything from her past with Arceus!
1. Chapter 1 - Linking With A God

**Hey guys! I know I haven't posted any new stories and when I do I delete them but I have a new story and I WILL NOT delete it this time as long as people read it and comment.**

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

**[Chapter 1 - Linking With A God]**

''Superior, use leaf tornado!"A young girl commander her grass serpent pokemon.

The girl had dark brown hair that reached to her waist with red highlights in it.

Her eyes were a beautiful bright gold while her skin was as white as snow.

She wore a black cross bag with a black T-shirt with white shorts and black shoes.

Around her neck was a long white scarf that was gold at the tips and a golden belt rested around her waist with 6 pokeballs connected to it.

''Veporeon, dodge it and use watergun!"Another girl commander her water Pokemon.

This girl had blond hair that reached to her waist with blue highlights in it.

Her eyes were a beautiful bright blue while her skin was a peach color.

She wore a blue cross bag with a black T-shirt with white shorts and blue shoes.

Around her neck was a short black scarf that was blue at the tips and a blue belt rested around her waist with 6 pokeballs connected to it.

''Surperior!"Superior cried as it was hit by Veppreon's watergun.

''Superior!Are you ok!?"the brown haired girl, Loki asked her pokemon.

Her superior nodded to her.

''Alright then, Superior, get close to Veporeon!"Loki commanded.

Superior obeyed it's trainer and got close to Veporeon as possible.

''Now use left blade, superior!"

Surpeior nodded and used it's leaf blade on Veporeon, sending the pokemon back into a tree.

''Veporeon!"The water Pokemon cried.

''Vaporeon!?"The blonde haired girl, Sheba, called to her pokemon.

The water pokemon had been knocked out.

''Looks like I win, again"Loki said, smiling.

Sheba gave her sister a pouty face ''Awwww"

She took out a pokeball and Vaporeon was placed in it.

''Don't be sad, just keep training"Loki told her sister, returning superior to it's pokeball as she did.

**~Your battle strategy was very cunning and impressive, human~**A voice spoke.

Loki snapped up in alarm"How's there!?"

Sheba looked at her sister confusedly''What are you talking about?"

Loki looked at her sister''You didn't hear that voice?"

Sheba shook her head''No"

**~Your sister can't hear me human, only you can~**The voice said.

''Who are you?"Loki asked quietly so Sheba wouldn't hear.

**~Go to the lake near you home, I'll be there~**The voice said.

Loki nodded, she wasn't sure who this voice was, but she felt in the pit of her stomach that she should listen to it.

''I'am going for a walk, Sheba"Loki told her sister''I'll be back later"

''Ok"Sheba nodded and entered the house.

Loki then took off to the lake that was near her house.

Loki's POV

*_Nothing…_*I thought as I stared around the lake before me.

Nothing was at the lake!Not even pokemon (besides the water types swimming around).

I sighed and sat under a tree, staring at the lake once more.

*_Who was that voice anyway?_*I wondered.

Suddenly, my umbreon popped out of it's pokeball and started growling at the lake.

''Umbreon!?"I yelped in surprise and shock.

''Umbreon um umbreon!"The pokemon growled once more at the lake.

I looked at the lake and saw nothing.

''Umbreon, nothing is there"I said softly as I took out Umbreon's pokeball''Now return"

Umbreon was placed in the pokeball once again but popped out after 2 seconds of being in it.

''Umbreon!"I snapped.

The dark/normal type ignored me and shot a shadowball at the air in front of it.

''Umbreon stop and get in your pokeball!"I snapped once more.

Umbreon ignored me again and used swift at the air again.

This time, I saw movement in the air, like someone or something is there and was dodging Umbreon's attacks.

My eyes narrowed''Who's there!?"

Silence…

''I know your there so show yourself"I said.

Silence…

Umbreon growled at the air when the mysterious person was.

''Very well then"I mumbled.

I grabbed 3 pokeballs and released Superior, Lucario and Jolteon.

Instantly, all 3 started to growl at the air.

*_Someone is there…_*I thought.

''Jolteon use thunder, Superior use Leaf Tornado, Lucario use Aura Sphere and Umbreon use Shadowball!"I ordered.

The 4 pokemon used their attacks at the air and I could see the movement in the air more clearly.

The person was…

*_Impossible!_*I thought as my eyes widen.

The person was no person at all…it was a pokemon…

''Arceus…"I said in shock.

A chuckle filled the air and the invisible god pokemon revealed itself.

**~Correct young human~**Arceus chuckled amusedly.

''So you were the voice that was speaking to me?"I asked.

Arceus nodded**~I've been watching you for awhile young human~**

I felt my face heat up a bit.

*_The god of pokemon was stalking me!?That's a bit wired_*I thought.

''So why have you been watching me?"I asked.

**~I shall explain after, you link with me~**Arceus said.

My eyes widen in shock again.

*_Arceus wants ME to link with HIM!?_* I thought.

I sighed silently, no use in saying no.

I nodded and returned all my pekemon before standing up.

Arceus levitated over to me and lowed his head down to me.

I gently placed my hand on his head and I could feel our hearts connect to each other.

A wonderful feeling arose into my body, a sense of peace and happiness, like I found something I had lost for years, a new feeling.

*_This feels…amazing!_*I thought, a smile appearing on my lips.

Soon, I felt Arceus pull away from me.

The link was complete, but the feeling of peace and happiness was still in my body.

*_Wired…why do I feel this way?_*I wondered.

**~The link is complete young human, now I may explain why I am here~**Arceus spoke, resting himself on the ground, facing the lake.

I sat beside him.

**~I am here because you are my other half, young human~**Arceus said.

My eyes widen*_Arceus's other half!?_*


	2. Chapter 2 - Flashback

**Chapter 2 - Flashback**

''Your other half!?"I was in complete surprise at this.

Arceus nodded**~Yes, you've always been, after all, you assisted me in creating the world~**

''Wait…what!?"

Arceus turned to me, eyeing me oddly as if something was wrong with my face.

He suddenly sighed deeply as he stared at the lake again.

**~You do not remember, do you?~**He asked.

I stared at him in silence.

**~The sacrifice…it whipped out your memory of everything~**Arceus said.

''Sacrifice?What are you talking about?"I asked, my eyes narrowed.

Arceus sighed again**~You are as well as a god like I am, we created the world together…but after the creation of Dialga, Palkia and Giratina, the three broke into a huge fight, destroying many of our creations and the blooming earth~**

My eyes widen*_I created the creation trio and I'am a god…I always had that feeling I wasn't normal_*

**~I tried hard to stop them but they never listened and they attacked me. I was able to defend myself but my plates were weak from the things I had created and I was no match against the three in my condition~**Arceus continued**~I was at the point where I had to retreat to the Halls, where you waited~**

*_Oh Arceus…that must have been such a terrible day for you and me… the pain of seeing your creations turn against each other and then attack you…_*I thought in sadness.

[**_Flashback_**]

Loki's eyes widen in horror as she watched Arceus return to the Halls of Origin and collapse to the ground.

''Arceus!"Loki cried, rushing over to the god and kneeling beside him ''Arceus!Arceus speak to me!"

The god pokemon slowly rose his head up and his eyes hesitantly opened.

Pain and sadness filled them before closing again and his head rested on the marble floor once more.

Just at that moment, a cry of pain was heard and Loki stood up quickly to see her child, Dialga, being choked by her other child, Giratina.

''Dialga!"Loki yelled before activating her flying powers and heading towards the two.

**~Gira-tina!…Palk-ia…he-lp~**The ruler of time cried out but his twin was no where in sight.

Giratina chuckled**~Palkia is to busy trying to heal himself from my Shadow Force attack, he won't be here for awhile~**

Suddenly, Giratina was hit by a strong hyper beam, causing him to cry in pain and release Dialga, giving the ruler of time the opening to fly a far distance from his brother.

**~Who did that!?~**Gitatina hissed.

''Me, your mother"Loki said, appearing before the two pokemon.

**~Mother, what are you doing here!?~**Dialga asked, narrowing his eyes.

**~She's here to stop us like father, aren't you!?~** Giratina questioned with a growl.

Loki nodded''You must stop fighting or you'll destroy this beautiful world as well as it's space and time!"

**~Who cares about space and time as well as this world!~**A voice hissed.

Loki was suddenly hit by her other son, Palkia.

He had shot a aura sphere at her with max force.

''Ahh!"Loki cried with pain.

Dialga as well as Giratina took their turn and shot their attacks too.

''AGRHH!"Loki cried with more pain.

**~Give it up mother!You barely have 16 plates and you would never hurt you children!~**Dialga said.

**~ENOUGH!~**

The creation trio turned to see their father flying towards them, his eyes burning red as he struggled to hide his pain.

''Ar…Arceus"Loki spoke weakly, looking up at the god as he stopped beside her.

**~YOU ALL HAVE GONE FAR ENOUGH!STOP THIS AT ONCE OR I'LL FINISH IT!~**Arceus yelled.

Loki looked at the god worriedly ''Arceus…"

**~We will not obey you anymore father!~**Palkia growled.

**~No matter how much you threaten us!~**Dialga hissed.

**~Even if we must kill you to get you out of our way, we will!~**Giratina roared.

The three Pokemon fired up their most powerful attacks, aiming them at Arceus as well as Loki.

Arceus himself was firing up his Judgment while Loki simply watched beside the god pokemon.

*_I can not take this fighting any more! If Arceus can't stop them then…I will…_*Loki thought.

**~ROAR OF TIME!~**

**~SPECIAL REND~**

**~SHADOW FORCE!~**

Arceus quickly protected himself from Dialgia's attack but was hit my Palkia's.

**~Argh!~**The god groaned in pain.

''Arceus!"Loki cried.

Suddenly, Giratina appeared behind Loki and attacked her with power, pushing her back.

''AHH!"She cried.

**~Loki!~**Arceus looked at his other half before glaring at Giratina.

Both Palkia and Dialga then shot hyper beams at Loki, causing a explosion and the cry of Loki.

''AHHHHH!"She cried.

**~JUDGEMENT!~**Arceus yelled, shorting his attack into the air.

The attack landed on the creation trio dead on with double power.

**~AHHHHHHH!~**The trio cried in pain.

''Enough of this!"Loki yelled, appearing between Arceus and her three sons''Stop fighting now!"

Bruises and a few cuts covered the human a bit while her beautiful golden eyes held misery and heart brokenness.

(***_Arceus I'am sorry, I didn't want it to be like this but it seems it's the only way…never forget me when I forget about you_***)Loki spoke to Arceus with sadness.

(***_What are you talking about Loki?_***)  
The god asked in confusion.

Loki gave him a certain look that caused Arceus's eyes to widen.

(***_No!You can't!You'll die if you do!_***) Arceus said, fear in his voice.

(***_I have to, Arceus!I can't stand seeing my sons fight anymore as well as seeing you in pain!_***)Loki snapped, eyes narrowed.

Arceus simply stared at her without another word.

A feeling of sadness and hurt filled the god and caused his other half to feel it as well and she soften her gaze at him.

(***_Arceus please…I don't want to do it but we both can't take on our plates are still healing from creating and so our mine, we have no other option_***)Loki said softly.

(***_Very well…_***)Arceus finally said, nodding.

Loki smiled at him sweetly(***_Don't worry Arceus, I'll see you again, I may not remember you but we will meet again_***)

The god was a bit unsure at the saying of his companion but simply nodded to her.

Loki turned to her three sons with a sadden look.

''I expect so much from you three and instead this you three won't obey me or your father then you three shall live in you own worlds until Arceus thinks your ready to come back"Loki said.

Her body glowed a bright gold as her plates surrounded her.

With a swift move of her hand, three portals opened up before her sons.

**~What is the meaning of this mother!?~**Dialga questioned.

''I'am punishing you three until you've learn your lesson"Loki simply said.

**~Not until I kill Dialga and Palkia!~**Giratina growled, shooting a dragon breath at his mother.

The attack did nothing to her as Loki glared at Giratina in disappointment.

''You will do no such thing, Giratina" She said''You are now banished to the Distorted Realm forever, darkness consumes your heart so you will stay in your own world"

With that, a strong force started to pull Giratina towards one of the three portals.

The legendary pokemon tried pulling away but little did it do.

Before Giratina knew it, his body was already in the portal.

Anger filled him as he roared.

**~THIS IS NOT OVER!I WILL RETURN FOR YOURS AND FATHER'S BLOOD!~**Giratina roared before the portal closed.

Horror and fear took over Dialga and Palkia as they looked at their mother.

**~Mother please, we promise to stop fighting!~**Palkia said.

Loki shook her head''I still see hatred between you two, luckily you won't be like Giratina"

**~But why, mother?~**Dialga asked.

''There is still light in your hearts, you will simply stay in your own worlds until Arceus's see you two are worth coming back"Loki said, glancing at Arceus.

He nodded to her.

She smiled at him as Dialga and Palkia were pulled into the portal, neither fighting to get away like Giratina did.

Once the two disappeared, so did the two portals.

The golden glow around Loki vanished and her plates slowly began disintegrating into thin air.

All her power had been used.

Loki turned to look at Arceus with a soft smile on her face as she slowly faded.

Arceus felt as if a dagger stabbed his heart as he could barely feel his and Loki's connection.

''Good bye Arceus…for now"Loki said.

Before he knew it, his other half had disappeared like his sons.

No sign of her anywhere.

He could no longer feel her connection either.

The god sadly stared at the spot his companion once was.

[**_End Of Flashback_**]

''Oh Arceus…"I looked at the god pokemon with tears falling from my eyes.''I'am so s-sorry for leaving y-you and then n-not remembering"

Arceus looked at me softly.

**~No need to apologize, Loki~**He said**~What matters is that I've found you again~**

I smiled''I guess your right"I said, whipping my eyes.

**~Now you must come with me back to the Halls~**He said standing up.

''Arceus…I…I can't"I said.

**~Well why not?~**He asked.

''Because I have a sister"I said.

**~But you are matters I must tell you about and I need your help~**Arceus said.

*_I want to go but…I'am worried about Sheba…_*I thought.

I looked at Arceus and saw worry.

I sighed''Alright, I'll go, but can you send a Pokemon to explain to her what's happening?"

Arceus nodded**~I'll send Latias to your sister, she's explain and watch her for you~**

I smiled''Thank you Arceus"

**~Your welcome, we leave tomorrow for the Halls~**Arceus said, laying his head on the soft grassy ground.

Loki laid next to him in the grass, curling up.

''Goodnight Arceus"

**~Goodnight Loki~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Loki's Nightmare Pt 1

Chapter 3 - Loki's Nightmare Pt 1

**_(~Loki's Dream~)_**

The dream world around Loki warped as a scenery took form.

The Hall Of Origin…

She was now in the Hall Of Origin but, the place was…destroyed…

''What in the world!?"Was all she said before she heard a loud roar.

She turned around quickly and her eyes widen in horror at what she saw.

Pinned to the ground and covered with many wounds was Arceus while on top of him was Giratina, a pleased smirk on his face.

''No…"Loki whispered.

**~Ooh how the mighty Arceus fallen, where's your companion now hm?~** Giratina smirked.

**~No where…you need to…know~** Arceus hissed, breathing heavily as he tried to escape his son's grip.

**~Mother can't hide forever, I will find her and kill her~**Giratina growled before smirking again**~Though it's such a shame, must hurt you to have just found her again before she suddenly vanishes again~**

**~It was the…right thing to do…anyway!~**Arceus snapped.

**~The right thing to do!Ha!Come on father, I know how dear she is to you!You really must put aside your overprotective self and allowed both of you to have fought me, maybe you two would have had a chance~**Giratina said.**~Now enough chit-chat~**

He rose one of his claws up just above Arceus's neck.

Arceus's eyes widen in complete terror as well as Loki.

''No!"Loki yelled.

**~Farewell father~**Giratina smirked.

The claw came down and-

**~AHHHH!~**Arceus cried in pain as the claws sunk into his neck.

''ARCEUS!"Loki screamed, falling to her knees.

Blood was spilt onto the marble floor and Giratine laughed madly as he removed his claw and struck the god in the stomach, more blood hitting the floor.

**~AHHH!~**Arceus's screams filled the air before suddenly stopping in the middle.

The god's head dropped to the floor and his body laid still.

Tears rolled down Loki's face as she watched the whole thing, rage and sorrow rose in her.

This wasn't going to happen was it!?

This is just a bad dream, right!?

More tears streamed down Loki's face as she tried to believe this wasn't real but something inside her said it was true.

She stared at Arceus's motionless body, not even noticing the world around her fade.

*_No this isn't true! It's not real!_*She thought over and over again.

**_(~End Of Loki's Dram~)_**

Loki's eyes shot open as sweat covered her body and tears rolled down her face.

*_Just a dream…_*She thought, sitting up quickly, breathing heavily as she was still shaken from her nightmare.

**~Loki?~**

Loki froze in place before shifting her eyes to the side to meet red orbs.

Arceus looked at her for a second and noticed her terrified face, worry rose in him but he didn't show it.

**~Loki what is the matter?~**He asked.

''I-I…a-and you…I j-just…I c-can't…"Loki's eyes shut tightly as more tears fell''A-Arceus…"

To the god's surprise, Loki suddenly threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his soft fur, whimpering.

Arceus watched her silently before her whimpers ceased.

''It was a…n-nightmare"She mumbled from in his fur.

Arceus looked at her softly**~Would you like to tell me about it?~**

It was silent for a moment before Loki spoke again.

''You were…k-killed…by G-Giratina…"She whimpered.

Arceus was taken back.

He was killed…by Giratina…

**~Dreams aren't real Loki, it was just a nightmare, I will not die~**Arceus said softly.

Loki was silent again.

She believed him but her guts told her something else.

She released Arceus's neck and laid down facing the lake.

**~Goodnight Loki~**Arceus said as he rested himself on the soft grass again.

''Goodnight…"Loki mumbled back quietly.

*_I hope that dream doesn't come true…I don't want to lose Arceus… and I bet he doesn't want to lose me…_*She thought, closing her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 - Loki's Nightmare Pt 2

**Sorry for the late update guys, I really am sorry, please forgive me! I've been a bit busy coming up with more chapter ideas. Is anyone could, your free to send in some ideas for future for the next chapter is you like through reviewing for PMs if your a author. Enjoy this chapter guys!(:**

~•~•~•~•~•~

**_Chapter 4 - Loki's Nightmare Pt 2_**

**[Next Day]**  
**_Loki's POV_**

The rush of the wind hit my face and my brown hair thrashed as both me and Arceus flew to the Halls Of Origin.

I hadn't spoken a word to the god after my nightmare incident in the middle of the night.

Thoughts still ran through my head.

_*Will Arceus die?Was the dream a warning?*_I thought as I tighten my grip around Arceus's neck.

He seemed to have noticed because I could feel his head turn a bit and his eyes glance at me for a few seconds.

**~Loki…something bothers it the nightmare?~**He asked.

I bit my bottom lip and looked at the clouds, making no eye contact with the pokemon god.

''I just…don't know, Arceus…I want to believe your words but…something else says it wasn't a normal nightmare…it was more of a message"I said.

**~Don't worry Loki~**Arceus said **~Everything will be fine~**

I sighed_*I hope…*_

**_No POV_**

Once Loki and Arceus arrived at the Halls of Origin, the two were quickly met by Dialga and Palkia.

**~Father!~**Palkia cried.

**~You've returned!~**Dialga cried.

The two twins walked over to their father before noticing a familiar human of his back.

Smiles appeared on their faces.

**~And you've found mother!~**Dialga happily said.

Arceus nodded**~She is here to help defeat Giratina~**

**~That's wonderful father, after all, she was the one who stopped him years ago~**Palkia pointed out with a smile.

Loki smiled at the Time and Space rulers.

_*They get along well now, they no longer fight like they once did*_She thought as Arceus placed her onto the ground.

Immediately, a wave of energy rose into her body and the sense of happiness filled her.

She was home…

**~Shall we call the other legends, father?~**Palkia asked.

**~They'll be thrilled to see mother again!~**Dialga said.

Arceus nodded his head**~Gather all of them, we must figure out on what to do with Giratina~**

Dialga and Palkia nodded.

Without another word, the two rulers took off into the air, setting out in complete different directions.

**[Meanwhile]**  
**_No POV_**

**~So, father has returned with mother~**Giratina smirked, watching the two from a mirror on a lake**~That just makes things easier for them both and nothing stands in my way~**

**~Lord Giratina~**

Giratina looked up from the lake and over to his second in command, Darkrai, the pitch black pokemon.

**~What is it Darkrai?~**Giratina asked.

**~Dialga and Palkia have left the Halls and only Arceus and a human girl remain, should we attack now?~** Darkrai asked.

**~Yes, round up the shadow legends this instant Darkrai~**Giratina said **~We attack at midday~**

**~Yes master~**Darkrai bowed and floated off.

But instead of getting Giratina's shadow army, the pitch black pokemon flew into a dark place and took out a golden stone.

**~I must warn Loki again~**He said to himself and placed his claw hand on the stone.

**_*~Lady Loki, can you hear me?~*_**He spoke through his mind.

**[Back In The Halls Of Origin]**  
**_Loki's POV_**

**_*~Lady Loki, can you hear me?~*_**

I stopped in my tracks and looked around me.

That voice…so…familiar.

_*Who's there!?Who are you!?*_I asked through my mind.

**_*~Lady Loki, you are in danger, Giratina is planing to attack the Halls at midday, you and Lord Arceus must leave before then!~*_**The voice said.

_*W-what?Who are you!?*_I asked.

**_*~I can not tell you my name now, but soon I will be able to, farewell Lady Loki, I will speak to you again soon~*_**The voice said.

_*Wait!Don't go!Tell me who you are!*_I yelled but nothing responded.

**~Loki is something wrong?You stop suddenly on our way to the Hall's garden~**Arceus's voice spoke from behind me.

I turned to him with a blush of embarrassment''Sorry Arceus, just thinking"

Arceus nodded and the both of us continued on our way to the garden.

It was silent for a moment before I spoke up.

''Arceus, do you think after the garden we could fly around a bit?"I asked.

_*If Giratina plans to attack at midday, mite as well try to get Arceus and me away when he does*_I thought.

**~If the legends don't arrive by then, I don't see why we can't~**He said, looking down at me.

I nodded with a smile.

_*Hopefully it takes time for them to arrive*_I thought nervously.

**[With Darkrai]**  
**_No POV_**

After the short talk with Loki, Darkrai quickly hid the stone and flew to a area full of shadow pokemon.

All he had to do was learn a few more secrets from Giratina before he could return to Loki…

His master…

**[With Giratina]**

**~The time has come, today, mother and father shall pay for locking me in this prison~**Giratina smirked**~Their blood shall spill and I will rule the Pokemon world!~**

The distortion ruler flew towards a area where a army of shadow pokemon waited.

A look of madness filled Giratina as he opened a portal.

**~Now my army, the time has come!~**Giratina said to them **~Today, Arceus and Loki FALL! Today they DIE!~**

The army cheered before going through the portal, Giratina following above them, with a look that said he was ready to kill.

**[Back At The Halls Of Origin]**  
**_Loki's POV_**

The wind blew gently through my hair while the sun beamed onto my face.

Beside me, Arceus sat with his head resting in the grass and his eyes closed.

We both sat in the garden, relaxing and enjoying the beautiful mini forest around us.

This place was amazing!

I gently placed a hand on Arceus's head and stroked his fur softly, earning a deep sigh from him.

I couldn't help but smile at him and continue to stroke his fur softly.

**~Loki…do you know how much I've missed you?~**Arceus asked, eyes still closed and head still resting in the grass.

I looked at him with sad eyes and stopped stroking him.

His eyes opened and looked up at me, his head rising up to my height.

**~I've missed you ever sense you disappeared~**He said**~To see you here beside me again fills my heart with joy, more joy then ever before~**

I smiled.

Suddenly, the god pokemon brought his face close to mine and started to nuzzle me sweetly and gently.

A hot blush hit my cheeks at the close contact with him and the feeling of his soft fur touching my skin ever so often.

Butterflies filled my stomach when he rested his head in my lap.

I smiled again, a hot blush still on my cheeks as I stroked his head again.

It was silent for a moment before the warm air around me turned cold and the once shining sun was blocked by a group of clouds.

Then it hit me.

_*Giratina's attack…*_I thought.

I forgot about it!

''Arceus we have to go!"I said, stopping my gentle stroking and looking at him worriedly.

His eyes opened and met mine.

Before I knew it, we were both on our feet.

''Giratina is coming, I can tell"I said.

Arceus nodded**~I sense his presence getting close~**

With that, I got into Arceus's back and we took to the skies.

But suddenly, a dark shadow appeared above us.

My eyes widen in fear.

_*Giratina…*_


End file.
